


No More Fox

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Yours Mine & Ours (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: While Frank and Helen are on a weekend getaway, four of their kids get brought home by the police.





	No More Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Big Time Rush

A knock on the front door startled Christina’s attention away from the coloring page she was working on with Ethan while Aldo, Melisa, and Bina were watching a movie. She pressed a kiss to Ethan’s head before standing up and walking to the door, eyes widening in shock at the sight of two police officers holding Harry, Michael, Jimi, and Naoko.

“Christina! Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow! That was close!” Harry grinned at his older sister, “And I love you!”

“Inside.” Christina glared, eyes following the four inside before turning to the officers, “Thank you so much for bringing them home.”

“We caught them vandalizing the high school. Given your father’s service record and standing in the community we’ve decided to give them a warning,” one of the officer’s stated.

“The Headmaster spoke to you, didn’t he?” Christina asked with a smile.

“He spoke highly of your family and is settling with a Parent-Teacher Conference and detention,” the other officer replied, “He’ll be in touch.”

With that, the two officers tipped their hats and left.

Christina shut the door and made her way to the living room, voice hard and hands on her hips, “Sit.”

“You want to explain?” Christina asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I assure you--” Michael started to say.

“It was a dare,” Harry cut him off, crumbling under his sister’s stare much quicker than he was proud of, “Oliver Cromwell dared me to break a rule and Jimi suggested this.”

“Okay,” Christina sighed, turning to leave the room.

The four looked surprised, but moved toward the stairs when Ethan jumped off the couch, “Whoa! Whoa! That’s it? THAT’S your interrogation? You didn’t put the screws to ‘em OR slap ‘em with the hard cheese!”

Christina’s eyes widened as she looked at her youngest brother, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you’re not allowed to watch Fox anymore!”

“And before you turn in your electronics and go to your rooms,” Christina’s voice caused the four of them to freeze, “You’ll be calling the Admiral and Helen.”


End file.
